


Changes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans may consider accepting a date from him if he'll change. The only porblem is James Potter has changed.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, they belong to JK Rowling. Obviously I am not her so I’m obliged to write this.

Read and review, that’s all I ask for.

Please report any grammatical errors or typos if you spot any. I sometimes miss things.

Without further ado I present to you my baby.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Even if a pawn becomes a queen it is still just a playing piece.”�

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

James Potter wasn’t evil, just calculating, cynical maybe. He knew how to get what he wanted. He had always known, but he had never cared to use this to his advantage much. In a way he was almost detached from life now. He found people were so easy to manipulate…. He had always known this, it wasn’t very hard to nudge someone in the right direction.

 

James used to be a much different person. It’s amazing to much people can change, usually it happens so slowly over a long span of time that it’s virtually undetectable. James Potter’s change was different. He went home for the summer and came back a different person, a change for the worst really. He couldn’t really be blamed, life altering events tend to change people.

 

James didn’t know what he wanted from life anymore. Things used to be so clear, he always wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. James Potter was really in his element when he flew. It came so naturally to him, he moved so smoothly out there. Quidditch was one of his passions in life, one of the only things that had remained with him since childhood. He remembered his father taught him to play, he had no older siblings to teach him…. Thinking about his family brought back a flood of emotion. His tear ducts began to give way… no, he would not be weak, he would not think about his pain.

 

James’ parents had disappeared. Both had been prominent Aurors. James didn’t understand how they could have simply disappeared. Wizards didn’t disappear into thin air (unless they Appartated) and that was a different story altogether. It had been three months and their fate was still unknown. They were presumed dead by the Ministry, but their bodies had not been recovered.

 

He had been torn by this news. He’d been angry, he’d broken things, he’d cried. As time wore on a wave of numbness washed over him, numbness that had not been able to leave his tired body. He didn’t know how he managed to look alright. He had lost some weight and was considerably paler but other than that he appeared to be fine.

 

Summer had come and gone bringing no substantial news of his parents. There were rumors flying around the Wizarding World in every possible direction, but nothing solid. He had long ago stopped paying attention to the rumors. He had lost hope all together.

 

He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. Had it been anyone else people would have talked about how immoral he was. James Potter though could get away with nearly anything. He had reach a new low point in his life, and didn’t know if he would ever recover.

 

He had talked with just about everyone,. Actually they had talked, but he had listened numbly. They had tried to open him up, everyone from Professor Albus Dumbledore, his friends, concerned neighbors to Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. James just didn’t know what to say anymore. James was spiraling downward in a sea of emptiness.  
He wanted to get out, he wanted to get out so badly. He wished things would return to normal, but normality didn’t have a definition anymore. He didn’t brood anymore. He was past that… now it seemed like he did nothing. School had just restarted again. He did less and less work as the days passed by. His friends had taken it upon themselves to do his work it seemed. Either that or James willed himself to write something… he wasn’t sure. His professors might just be letting him slide by, taking pity on him and his situation.

 

Nothing seemed to interest him. He had a void that couldn’t be filled. He wished that if his parents were gone, they would at least have bodies to bury. He needed closure. His state of unawareness was slowly eating him away.  
James tried to fill the void the only way he could think of: girls. There were plenty of them at Hogwarts. It wasn’t that James had never noticed them before, but he had never cared for them, he had only cared for one. Now even she couldn’t help him. Not that she would. Lily Evans would never help him with something as simple as tying his shoe, James was sure of that. As far as he knew, she hated him. Although she really had no particular reason to like him, she had no reason to hate him, James was sure of this.

 

James found temporary condolence in the arms of a girl. Any girl would do at this point. He wasn’t interested in a relationship, or even a friendship for that matter. He just needed to feel the rush of warmth he felt when his body was pressed against the bare, naked body of another. This is how he handled his emptiness. By this point in time he no longer cared who it was, she was just another face in the crowd. He didn’t remember their names that often. It didn’t matter to him.

 

It didn’t matter whether he ever saw them or talked to them again. They came back to him sometimes. They knew, or they should have known what they were getting into. It’s not to say that he was abusive in any way, but he simply wasn’t looking for any emotional attachments. He didn’t need that. He was done with emotions.  
It wasn’t hard for him to get what he wanted. James Potter was a fairly handsome fellow. Years of Quidditch practice has graced him with a tone, muscular frame. His 6’3 frame set him apart from many of the others at school. His hair was about as unruly and unmanageable as hair could get. It simply refused to stay down, instead it stood out, very much so like James Potter. Frequently glasses hid a person beauty, but this was not the case for James. His glasses intensified his eyes. They could never hide the mischievous glint they so frequently carried . It is often said that eyes are the window into the soul, maybe not the soul in this case, but one could certainly read his mood and emotions through his eyes if they ever cared to.

 

People frequently described him as “hot,”� but he wasn’t really. He was good-looking, his eyes were enticing, his smile did leave one feeling weak, but this was the old James. The old James made you feel at ease, made you feel completely comfortable. He was so open, so outgoing, so full of energy, always ready to make you smile, to pull a prank, always the center of attention. His hazel eyes were so deep, so penetrating people often felt as if he could “read their minds.”� of course, this is something he could not do, but he did have a skill for being able to sense people’s emotions and needs.  
The old James was the kind of guy that girls pinned for, that they wished they could go out with for a moonlight stroll, as friends or maybe as something more. The old James got along with everyone, well nearly everyone, no one can really be expected to get along with Slytherins…. The new James though wasn’t anything, he was a shell of his former self.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You know Evans, you and I would be good together, you can’t deny it. I could show you pleasures that you could only dream of.”�

Lily stood at 5’3, she was a whole head smaller than Potter, something she often resented. She rolled her eyes. Potter was such a pig sometimes. Lily did have to admit she was pretty though. When she was younger she had despised her looks and wished she was blond like her sister but she had now come to appreciate her appearance. Her long, luscious red locks loosely curled past her shoulders. She had a clear, smooth milky white complexion. She was grateful that she had no freckles, she would have tried to curse them off if she did. Her eyes were her favorite. She had deep green eyes, twinkling emeralds her father called them. Her wide green eyes captivated the attention of many. Lily Evans was not a girl who could be easily overlooked. When angered though her looks could kill people, or at least her friends claimed they could.

 

Lily Evans shot James Potter one of her infamous glares. She didn’t know what was wrong with him. Well she did know, he was conceited. He never paid attention in class, he had a pointed disregard for rules, and made her life hell. But this Potter was colder, it sounded like he meant his taunts. Lily shivered. He reminded her of Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had graduated when they were in their second year so Lily didn’t know him too well, but she did know this James reminded her of him.

 

She suddenly didn’t know how to act around this James Potter. Before she would have yelled, maybe hexed him, but now she felt like any response from her would anger him, and not in a good way. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, and she felt afraid to find out.

 

This change in him unnerved Lily. The world outside Hogwarts was not a peaceful one. Lord Voldermort’s powers were spreading over the country. Lily was sure that by now foreign wizards were involved. This great evil that was befalling England naturally frightened her. Lily knew that no one was safe, least of all her, for Voldermort targeted Muggles, Muggleborns, Half-Bloods and all those who opposed him.

 

A snap of pair of fingers and a silky voice brought Lily out of her thoughts and back to reality. “Evans, hello, snap out of that fantasy world you’re in so we can start making my fantasies come true.”�

 

“Potter, I don’t know what’s wrong with you this time, but this isn’t you.”�

“Don’t presume that you know me Evans.”� he said as he neared closer to Lily. “You might say there is something ‘Wrong with me’ but you’ll soon find out this is not that case.”� By this point Lily had somehow found herself cornered into the wall, yes this was a different Potter…“Now if you would truly like to know me I suggest we take this elsewhere, I know a good broom closet.”� 

Lily felt a shiver down the back of her spine. Never had she been this close to Potter

“Don’t deny what you feel Evans”� a pair of lips grazed her neck.

 

Hell. Lily Evans didn’t know how she had found herself in this situation. This wasn’t James Potter that charmed mistletoe to follow her around Christmas fourth year in hopes of kissing her. This James was carrying on the classic bad-boy farce, or at least she hoped so.

“Potter get off of me or I’ll hex you into your next lifetime”� she stated in a dead clear voice.

“What’s the matter Evans, I promise I won’t bite.. Too hard.”�

 

Lily suddenly felt fear. This whole run in to Potter introduced many new feelings, and none were good. Potter would never hurt her, she had been sure of that, but now it seemed like the world had been turned upside down. She had never considered his strength until now that she found herself pinned up against a wall unable to free herself from a hormonal, and rather frightening James Potter.

“Potter get off of me or I swear I’ll scream, Potter get off, please, Jam-”�

“Potter. Hell James what the hell are you playing at”� a voice shouted from across the hall.

 

Lily felt a surge of relief. She didn’t know what would have happened, she had never felt this powerless, no, she had never felt this powerless against James Potter, someone she had thought she knew, but suddenly everything had changed.

 

A pair of arms wrenched Potter off Lily. She had never felt so grateful towards… Black? Sirius Black had rescued her?

“What the fuck is wrong with you”� he said as he pushed James. He never would have imagined James would do this to anyone, least of all Evans.

 

Lily just watched the scene unfold in front of her, this couldn’t be real. This wasn’t Potter, or if it was this was a Potter under some sort of enchantment, or worst, this was some Slytherin who had taken Polyjuic3e Potion. Lily felt her blood boil. The nerve of some people. When the potion wore off this person would take such a beating from her, but why wait, why not start now?

“Sirius, fuck what was that for. Can’t you see Evans and I were having some fun”�

Lily suddenly felt sick. Before she might have said he treated girls like objects, but now she too was an object.

“Sirius take him away, I don’t want to see him. In fact don’t ever let that bastard come near me again.”�

 

Normally the sight of Sirius Black and James Potter together would have brought a feeling of dread over her, but this was not the case. Her fifth year had just begun and already the changed in people around her were apparent. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lily Evans, where have you been?”� called out a voice from an overstuffed red couch from across the room that clearly belonged to her friend Denise McGibbons.

“More importantly who has she been with?”� piqued a voice from behind her.

“Claire! Jesus scare me why don’t you…”� a peeved Lily replied. After her whole run in with Potter she didn’t need people sneaking up behind her.

“Common, both of you get over here already, I need help with this Potions essay, that gasbag had to assign us an essay our second week back.”�

“McGonagall assigned us essay too, I don’t see you calling her a gasbag Denise.”� sand out Claire

“That’s because she can hear us. Shhh. You do realize she always knows when you’re not paying attention, when you’re causing trouble and when you’re lying. It’s creepy.”�

“Lileeeeee. Come help me, help me, hellllllllpppppppp me!”�

Lily let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. Now this was normal, she was glad at least something still was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She’s getting married? Who would marry Petunia. No offense Lily, but she’s got to be the vilest person I’ve ever met, and she has the personality of a doorstop.”� Claire made a face as she had met Petunia one two summers ago.

 

“I know. You should see this Vernon, he’s about the most boring person on the face of this planet. He’s up there on Professor Binns’ level.”� Lily giggled as she though about this. Vernon Dursley would explode if he knew he was being compared to a ghost.

“Evans”�

 

Lily frowned. She would recognize that voice anywhere as that of Sirius Black. What did Black want now. And what was it with people sneaking up on her today. She hadn’t told Denise or Claire about her incident with Potter, partly because she still didn’t know what to make of it. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to think about it for the rest of the night and yet here was Black.

“Evans, Lily Eva-”�

“I heard you the first time Black.”�

“Then why didn’t you respond?”�

“Because I was hoping you were a figment of my imagination.”�

“So that’s what you do during you’re free time, think of me.”�

Lily directed a glare in his direction and he couldn’t help but grin. She was so predictable sometimes.

“Siriusly though, can we talk.”�

“About?”�

“You know what this is about.”�

“Hmmmm”�

“Evans?”�

“I don’t want to”�

“Well then if you don’t want to, I’ll talk. Let’s see, about tod-”�

“Fine, we can talk. Not here though.”�

 

Lily’s friends looked curiously at her. Since when was she on talking terms with Sirius Black. She was usually busy yelling at him and James Potter, or cursing them…. And what did they have to talk about that was so secretive they couldn’t discuss it in the near empty common room, forget that what was so important it didn’t involve them?

 

As Lily and Sirius exited the common room together Denise and Claire weren’t the only one watched them leave.   
Gossip was written all over some of the girls.

“Where do you think they went?”�

“What do they need to talk about?”�

Both girls looked at each other.

“No!”� “Sirius and Lily?”�

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A very dazed Lily Evans entered the common room a while later. Maybe it was all a sort of twisted dream she had… a daydream.

 

Somehow Sirius Black had convinced her not to report Potter’s actions. Lily knew this was wrong, but she also felt like Potter didn’t know what he was doing anymore.

 

Everyone knew about the disappearance of his parents, it was hard to keep such news a secret. Lily received the Daily Prophet at home during the summer. In these times of uncertainty she needed to be aware of what was going on in the Wizarding World even when she was home.

 

Lily pitied Potter, but his circumstances didn’t justify his actions as Black claimed. Lily didn’t like this change in Potter. She might not like Potter to begin with, but she didn’t wish anyone to be in his situation. She knew she shouldn’t have agree to Black’s suggestion, but deep down she knew Potter would never hurt her so she found herself agreeing.

 

Lily shook her head. She had spent enough time thinking about this already. She needed to sleep. It was late after all, the common room was deserted, it was late, and she did have class tomorrow.

 

Damn it, she thought, stupid Black, it’s his fault I’m up this late. No, it’s Potter’s fault. Speaking of which, where had Black gone? He had walked her to the portrait and then disappeared. Lily shook her head and she head upstairs.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Authors Note:** Hi, most of you don’t know me since this is my first story in many years. Read and Review is all I have to say. This is a new story I just started the other day so updates may take time. Thank you for reading this far though.


End file.
